Denise's Adventure
by pika159
Summary: With the memory of her past life, Denise, a ten year old girl, restarts her adventure from the beginning. Most of her world has changed since last time but, most of the events are still the same. Even when she and her friends made the changes, there are unexpected things that would happen to her that they never added into the change list... *existing chapters are being changed*
1. Chapter 1: De ja vu

"DENISE! WAKE UP!"

A ten year old girl slowly wakes up, she yawns and then stretches.

Denise rubs her eyes but then, something hits her.

**_Didn't she already been through this scene? She had already gone through most of the regions..._**

**The changes! That's right... All of the dimensions... She made them too powerful... Whether evil or good... All of the main ones in each dimension decided that there would be changes made in most dimensions. Some didn't change as much, others had a major change.**

**Like hers. There were too much trainers. The devices were overused. The dimension portion was too much. Those were the main things that had change.**

Denise pushed those thoughts away and quickly went down and redid her first day as a trainer.

"This is gonna be your big day and your going to be late! It may be early, but if you don't hurry up, you may not get any starter! There's usually up to 3 or 4."

Denise nodded and then she quickly got the rest of her things ready. It was kinda weird as she felt the same speed she used before the changes but, to her mother, it was just the normal run.

She waved at her mother and then left. She wouldn't redo one thing from her first time... Getting a charmander from the wild, not at the lab.

Denise slammed the door open. It wasn't lock! That's a good thing! There was some starters left!

"Huff, P-Professor Oak! What are the starters left?!"

The old man was surprised by her slamming the door but, he told her.

"There's still a pikachu and a charma-"

"GIVE ME THE CHARMANDER! I WANT A CHARMANDER!"

Prof. Oak became kinda surprised again, but he mostly stayed calm and gave her the pokeball.

He watched as she left in a hurry. Oak somewhat smiled and then, someone went to him.

"... Professor... I will give it to her?"

"Yes... She has the potential to handle the device... Go on, catch up to her, Lucario."

The aura pokemon nodded and ran off after Denise.


	2. Chapter 2: Raining Rescue

Denise started to go into a forest so she took of her coat and put on her cap on her head and she started exploring the forest.

After some time caterpee evolved into a metepod.

As she walked in the forest, she saw a sleeping charmander.

"A charmander? But I thought there are no wild charmanders... I'll just let the little guy sleep."

Denise quietly passed charmander then when she saw a pokecenter she rushed inside and healed her metepod

"I wonder how is that charmander out their..."

Denise said while she was near the window looking outside.

Denise was sleeping until rain fall suddenly and woken Denise.

"Oh no charmander!"

Denise rushed to the door

"Wait!What are you doing?" Nurse Joy said when she saw Denise rushing to the door.

"I need to get a charmander that is outside!"

"I'll help."

Denise and Nurse Joy went outside with coats and an extra coat, when they got to charmander they cover charmander with the extra coat.

Denise made sure that charmander's flame didn't went off.

When they went to the pokecenter and healed charmander.

Some minutes later...

"Charmander is all healed up and your metepod evolved into a buterfree." Nurse Joy said, being followed by the Charmander and Buterfree.

"Char!"

"Buuterfree..."

"Wow you evolved buterfree and your flame is really big charmander. Nurse Joy,can you take a picture of me and my pokemon?" Denise asked holding out a camera to the nurse.

"With charmander too?" Nurse Joy asked.

"Of course he's going to be my real starter pokemon. Come here charmander!"

"Charmander!" the fire starter went to her right side as Buterfree goes on the left.

"Ok then say cheese."

"Cheese!"


	3. Chapter 3: Out of Region

When Denise and her pokemon went to a forest two pokemon appeared.

"What are those pokemon?"

"Missdreavuss.." "Murrkroww.."

"It sounds like their names are misdreavus and murkrow."

"Miss!" "Murr!"

"gasp! Charmander watch out!"

Denise shield charmander from the attacks.

Denise was fainted until..

"Hey wake up."

"Huh? Who talk?"

Denise look around only to see her charmander, two pokeballs on the ground and another strange pokemon.

"I'm the one who talked."

She look back at the strange pokemon.

"Your the one who talked?!"

"I can talk with my aura. do you know how to use that?"

He said as he points to the machine on her wrist

"What are yo- what's this?"

Denise said which showed she didn't even noticed it in the first place.

"I see, you don't know. Here is your cap by the way."

The pokemon said and gives her her cap

"Thanks, what are you?"

Denise said after taking back her cap

"I'm a Lucario that's also my name, I'm from Sinnoh." Lucario said standing up.

"You mean the forth region. How did you get here?" Denise asked.

"A trainer just happened to see me somehow in Hoenn and brought me here." Lucario replied

"And his or her name?" Denise was so curious to so many things that seems new.

"His name is Professor Samuel Oak, do you know him?" Lucario asked Denise although,it was an obvious.

"Yeah he is the professor in pallet town." Denise replied.

"I'll show you to a place I left my daughter." Lucario said then Denise stands up and asks.

"Your daugther?"

Then Lucario replied

"Yes, she is a riolu and I hid her somewhere no trainers would find but I can trust you to have her right?"

Then Denise gave him a nod. "Sure Lucario, lead the way."


	4. Chapter 4: Meeting Rioly

"Oh yeah Denise, take these pokeballs." Lucario said and gave her the two pokeballs.

"Are they special?" Denise asked.

"Well those pokeballs contain the two pokemon you encounter a while ago.." "You mean misdreveus and murkrow right?"

Lucario nodded. "Yup, and there is the forest I've been talking about."

"Wow. What's that sound?" "It's all of the pokemon having fun even my little daughter."

When they got to the forest ,Lucario was right there were many pokemon that was playing around.

Denise was amazed and then she saw that there was one pokemon that look a little like Lucario but smaller and has some little differences,then the pokemon saw them.

"Daddy your back and who is this person? Is she bad or good or did she somehow captured you!?" The little pokemon said.

"Calm down Rioly, she is good and she did not captured me, okay?" Lucario said, patting his daughter's head.

"Okay then why did you bring her here?" Rioly asked.

"Well your dad here actualy so me protect my own pokemon by dark type attacks that can make lot of damage, Lucario can you continue?"

"Sure, After that I kind of catch those pokemon for her since she look like she was just starting her adventure. Oh and I brought her here because I thought she would be the perfect trainer for you."

And the riolu jumped in glee.

"Really!? Wow I can't wait to have an adventure and battle and have fun and have an adventure or did I just say that phrase again, Oh never mind that I'm just so pump for all of these years that past ,I mean,

I did have fun here but I really want to have an adventure so much!"

Denise giggled at Rioly's excitement.

"Calm down, she just needs to capture you in a pokeball now, okay Rioly?" Lucario told her.

"Sure throw that pokeball now!" "Go pokeball!"

Rioly was captured and Denise let her out some more.

"Now can you guys show me the way outside this forest?"

"Sure, I'll lead the way!" "Sure Rioly."


	5. Chapter 5: Turning into a poekmon

Denise got out with her pokemon friends and left Lucario behind while Rioly ,Lucario's daughter, join Denise's team.

Denise let out the rest of here pokemon except for the Misdreveus and Murkrow.

They found a wide open space so they made a camp there and Denise starts to understand pokemon better with the help of Rioly and then Denise randomly pushes the button on the device that she has on her right hand.

But then...

"Wow why do you guys look bigger?" Denise asked when she looked around.

"Um Denise, your the one who's smaller.." Rioly told her.

"What do you me- Why are my hands yellow? Wait a minute these are pikachu hands."

Denise sees that she has ears, tail, feet like a pikachu too. "I'm a pikachu!?"

"Yeah you are." Buterfree said which surprised Denise a bit.

"Wait I can understand you guys while I'm like this so Rioly you don't need to explain to me what the other are saying."

"But doesn't the other trainers gonna be pokemon or what?" Buterfree asked.

"Maybe we're in a pokemon only dimmension." Charmander said.

"Why would you say that Charmander?" Rioly asked.

"Well would it really make sense if the other trainers are still here, is it?" Charmander replied.

"Charmander, I think your right but I guess that we can sleep while I'm still like this,it's ok right?" Denise asked as she actually like being a pikachu for a while

And everyone agreed.


	6. Chapter 6: Meeting an old partner

"Looks like there asleep,time to go. Where's Johnathon?" a tyroge looked behind him to see a mawhile and a mudkip with a red bandanna coming to the two.

"I'm here." Johnathon said to the tyroge.

"Me and tyroge will go to the left tents while you go to the right." the mawhile said.

"Fine.." Johnathon went to where charmander and Denise's tents are.

When he got to Denise's tent...

"What's in he-" He notice Denise as a pikachu.

"No way it can't be her, she was a treeko before...I should just get some berries...if that is her then I'm sorry..Denise."

After Johnathon left Denise suddenly waken and stalks the three pokemon, She notice mudkip (Johnathon) look familiar.

Then they left and then she woke up her team and sneaks to the three pokemon sleeping then took mudkip.

"Ga-!" "Sshh, We're not going to hurt you."

"Why were you stealing are stuff?!" Rioly/ Charmander and Buterfree said to Johnathon.

"I'm sorry but those two pokemon were ordering me around and I had to follow or else I would be beaten up.."

"You look so familiar.."

Just after that Denise had a starnge flashback and then she stares at Johnathon surprisingly.

"Wait are you Johnathon?!" Denise exclaimed. "Ye-?" Denise hug Johnathon and cries a bit.

"Wait you're really Denise?!" Johnathon said as Denise let go of him and smiled.

"Yeah it's me! Oh wait this must be so confusing to you guys. We'll explain right partner?" "Sure Denise!"

Denise and Johnathon explained that before in the pokemon world there were exploration teams and that Denise was a treeko when they met each other.

"I wonder if I can take you back to the human world..." Denise thought if she can do that.

"Well it wouldn't hurt if you try Denise." Charmander encourge her.

"Yeah you can try it." Johnathon said.

"Okay then..." Johnathon saw flashes of light after Denise pressed the button.

The next thing he sees is a human which is Denise.

"Alright, it work! Your still with me Johnathon." Denise said.

"Yeah I can see that... ! Wait I can speak your language?!" Johnathon was surprised.

"He's right! He is speaking human." Rioly said.

"Charmander charmander char."

"Your right Charmander maybe other people wouldn't hear me like this only you guys." Johnathon replied to Charmander.

"Well at least you can still understand pokemon because I wouldn't be that tired anymore.." Rioly said with a sigh.

"Hahaha!"


	7. Chapter 7: Another one

"Alright after that battle, you're a big help Johnathon~" "Thanks Denise!"

After Denise's battle vs Brock, Denise went to the forest with Johnathon not in a pokeball since he isn't really a wild pokemon.

"Another trainer, and a mudkip?I should attack now. Leaf Storm!" a bulbasaur with a ribbon attacked them.

"What the-?!" "No Johnathon!"

Denise shield Johnathon like she did when misdreavus and murkrow attacks toward charmander,But this time she didn't faint.

"(A bulbasaur?)Why did you do that?" Denise asked the bulbasaur.

"You protected your own pokemon?!" She said and with surprise, sppoke like Johnathon.

"Wait, you speak like me and you have a ribbon with you almost like me but its a bandanna and it's around my neck..." The mudkip said.

"Wait so are you her pokemon?" The grass type asked.

"Me? Nope I'm not even a wild pokemon so no one can catch me." Johnathon explained.

"You are really like me..."

"... What's your name?" Denise asked.

"I'm Sarah, your's?"

"I'm Denise and this is Johnathon my partner in an exploration team but you pro-"

"With Guildmaster Wigglytuff and Chatot ,Bidoof ,Loudrend ,Sunflora ,Chimecho ,Diglett ,Dugtrio ,Crogunk and a partner with you..."

Sarah starts to cry.

"I've been looking all over this region to find my partner but it was no use he wasn't anywhere here... Aura..."

"(A-aura!?) Hey don't cry if he really isn't here then you can come with me and together we can find Aura okay Sarah?"

With that Sarah look at Denise, seeing that she was smiling and then Sarah's tears stop... "Re-really Denise?"

"Of course she says it she means it!" Johnathon said.

"Thank you..Both of you."


	8. Chapter 8: Turning Human

"That was great Sarah! For your first real battle~"

"You were doing so well with Misty's Starmie!"

"Thanks guys..."

With the help of Sarah, Denise was able to get her second bagde from Misty and she let Rioly and Charmander out.

"I want you two to get some fresh air and Rioly, help in trying to find a way to the next city?" Denise said to her two pokemons.

"Char!" "Okay Denise."

They went on to the path that leads to the next place but then they decided to camp for a bit.

"Hmmm..."

"What's wrong, Denise?" Johnathon asked.

"I was thinking if I can put this on you two since I figured out how to give one to others." She replied.

"I guess you can try." Sarah said.

"Okay."

Denise pressed a different button on the pop up screen and two more devices appeared.

"Okay! Put it where you like~"

Sarah and Johnathon both put it on their front leg but when they did...

"! HOLY MESPIRIT! You two are humans now!" Denise exclaimed

"! Sa-sarah, she's right. We're both humans!"

"But... Why did you became a human? I used to be a human before but... Is there more to your story Johnathon?" Sarah told him.

"... Okay, I'll tell the truth... The truth is... Before I met Denise, I was a human turned pokemon too with a different partner, Treeko. Although one time he suddenly disappeared and never seen again... I forgot all those months that I used to be human until now." Johnathon explained.

"(Tr-treeko?!) ... That doesn't matter... Hey you two have one pokeball." Denise said and they used the pokeball.

"Mudkip!" "Bulbasaur..."

"Heheh~ Looks like you got your own pokemon!"

"Come here little fella!" "Mudkip!" Mudkip goes to Johnathon and Johnathon pats him.

"You seem to be a quiet one too..." "Bulba..." Sarah talks with the bulbasaur for a while.

"We got more friends!" Rioly exclaimed.

"Charmander!"

"Well... Let's get some sleep you guys..." Denise said yawning a bit and they slept in some tents.


	9. Chapter 9: Armor Lighting

They woke up and went on the road again.

"! Guys watch out for that Fearow!" Johnathon yelled.

"WHAT?!"

A wild fearow suddenly used aerial ace at them but then someone came in front of them and somehow made a somewhat transparent blue shield.

"Shoo! Get away from here!" he said and then the fearow went away and the boy turned to them.

"Hey... Is your clothes based of a lucario?" Denise asked, recalling how Lucario look like and compares it to the clothes the boy was wearing.

"Yeah. I'm a riolu and lucario lover but this is how I made that shield if you were wondering..." He said as a bone appeared in his hands but it was just aura.

"How are you able to do that...?" Sarah asked as she seemed to be the curious one now.

"I don't know to be exact. Just with the help of my riolu, I kinda found out I can do that. My name is Armor Lighting but you can call me AL for short." AL explained.

"Well nice to meet you AL!" Denise said cheerfully.

"Oh and have this!" Denise put on the device on AL's hand.

"... What is this?" "A device that can help you turn into a pokemon but since we're here, we will be with you as pokemons too." Denise explained.

She then showed him and then unlike them who had something that is different from normal, AL was just an ordinary looking riolu when they transformed.

"I always wanted to be a riolu!" He said as he run around.

"Hey! I'll race yeah!" Denise said and started to run around with him and then she tackles him and they both fall on the ground.

Denise giggled but she didn't notice that AL blushed.

_She's actually cute..._ AL thought when he looked at her.

Denise then stood up and help him stand up as well. "We can sleep for the night like this but... Come out, Rioly Charmander and Buterfree!"

Denise let out her three pokemons and then Rioly stares at AL.

"Umm... Hi?" "... What's your name?" "AL meaning Armor Lighting."

Rioly shook her head and turn away from him until she heard the name of the pokemon he was calling out.

"Come out, Rilu!" AL said as a bit smaller riolu appeared.

"Rilu!" Rioly exclaimed as she hugged the riolu.

"Big sister! It's nice to see you again! Wait... Is he who I think he is?" Rilu said looking at AL.

"Yeah, he's your trainer as a pokemon." Denise then explained what happened and then Rilu played around with Rioly.

"What are you guys doing when you're humans again?" AL asked.

"Well, we were just trying to go to the next city to beat the gym leader!"

"Can I come along?"

"Sure!" Denise said happily.


	10. Chapter 10: Dimensions

"Hmm..." Denise went away from the group for a while and went in the forest by herself.

They already turned back to humans and continued to journey on but Denise wanted to check on something.

_I feel like I know this place but I never came here until now! _She thought to herself.

"'Help...'" "! W-where are you?!"

"'Get these thorns off me... Please...'" "I-i'm coming!"

Denise searched and searched until she found an eevee with some thorns on him.

"Oh you poor thing..." Denise carefully picked out the thorns and carried the eevee back to the group.

"Heh, you remind me of a character I made before in my stories before..." She said to the little eevee.

Just then, her device blinked and made some sounds.

"Huh? What's going o-" A screen showed up and showed a new option, Dimension.

On the Dimension option, it showed a picture of Denise with some of her friends and pokemon and then a another came up with a Leafeon in front.

"No way..." Denise said to herself and then she went back to the rest.

"Guys! There's a new option on the device! Look!" Denise said showing them the dimension and then showing them the Leafeon one which was called, Leafeon's Story.

"Do you think we should go there?" Johnathon asked.

"Wait before that, who wants this eevee! I don't want a 6 pokemon team right away!" Denise exclaimed and AL raised his hand meaning he wants the eevee and he named the eevee Midnight.

**Alright people! A new story is coming once I get the next chapter of this one done! What I'm doing here is that once they interact with a different dimension, I'll do the story of all of them. There can be more then one story for each dimension but it'll depend on which character they interact with to do with the story so wait for the new story for now!**


	11. Chapter 11: Into Leafeon's Story

After a while, they got ready and used the dimensions option and went to Leafeon's Story.

_Is this really the same story I made before just as a dimension? _Denise thought as they were being teleported to the other dimension.

When they got there, they were pokemons again. (Denise - Pikachu | AL - Riolu | Johnathon - Mudkip | Sarah - Bulbasaur)

"Hey! Are you guys new here?" they turned to see a weavile.

"Uh yeah, we're new." AL said.

"Well it's dangerous here, come with me!" the weavile said and they followed him to a wide field with lots of pokemon in it. Even a latias and latios!

_This... This is how I imagined it! A lot of pokemons playing around or having friendly fights and I even included a latios and latias in there too! _Denise thought when she looked around.

"Welcome to Poke Forest!" he said. "I'm Weavile. No special name, you guys?" Weavile asked.

"I'm Denise, these are my friends, Johnathon, Sarah and Armor Lighting or AL~" Denise said cheerfully.

"Hmm... Nice names, say, AL how 'bout you meet my son? He's a riolu too." he asked and AL nodded and went with him.

"Okay guys, when we're done, come back here." AL said before he was too far away and he went back to Weavile.

"You guys do what AL said after you guys can look around." Denise said as she went on a different direction.

_That was only some of the local pokemons and Weavile, but where's Le- _She then crashed into someone.

"S-sorry, I wasn't looking where I was goi-" She then saw who she crashed into.

"No it's fine, I was looking where I was going too." It was the same Leafeon from the picture! One of the main characters in Denise's past story.

Denise couldn't believe that she actually met her own character personally. She was speechless.

"Is something wrong?" Denise forgot for a second that she was with Leafeon.

"Sorry... Kinda got lost in thought... Who's that with you?" a glaceon came and went to Leafeon's side.

"This is Glaceon, my girlfriend. I'm Leafeon by the way. Nice to meet you!" he said, lifting his paw to paw shake.

"I'm Denise! Nice to meet you too, Leafeon~" Denise said, shaking his paw but then...

_I feel dizzy... Wait, I've felt this before... ! The Dimensional Scream! _Denise then saw Leafeon falling from a cliff and at the top of the cliff, Glaceon looked down and screamed for help. Changes to where Glaceon was close to a Jolteon and last, Leafeon was angry.

"Um... Denise? You look scared." Glaceon said which got Denise's attention again.

"No-nothing... I gotta go. Bye you two!" Denise said waving to them before running back to where she and her friends would meet with esch other.

_I... I can't tell him what would happen to him... This is his story not mine, so I don't know what might happen if I do... _Denise thought as she was still running.


	12. Chapter 12: Training time!

"WHAT?!"

"You're telling us that where we were in was actually a story you've made before?!" AL exclaimed.

"Yes... Johnathon, remember my dimensional scream?" Denise asked and Johnathon nodded.

"I got it again. When I held Leafeon's paw... I saw a few bad events..."

Denise tells them what she saw and they were surprised.

"... Better not tell him. You really wouldn't know what would happen to him if you do..." Sarah said and they all agree and continued on.

"So if you hadn't found Midnight, you wouldn't have know about this this fast..." AL said.

"Exactly... Let's train! Murkrow versus Midnight." Denise said.

"But you haven't even used Murkrow or Misdreavus yet." Sarah reminded her.

"And that's why I'm gonna train them!" Denise let out both of them and Misdreavus seemed to be cheerful while Murkrow seemed serious.

"Come out, Midnight!" AL let Midnight out who seemed ready for a battle and seems well but he gives him an oran berry first just to make sure.

"Alright Murkrow, you follow my commands and use the move I tell you to use okay?" Murkrow quickly nodded while landing.

"Okay then. Let the battle begin!" Johnathon exclaimed and the two already tackled each other.

"Use peck!" Murkrow then pecked on Midnight's head which made him annoyed.

"Use Swift." Midnight opened his mouth and then stars came out and hit Murkrow.

While on the side lines, Misdreavus was cheering on Murkrow.

"'You can do it! Defeat that little eevee!'" "'I'M NOT LITTLE!'"

Without any command by AL, Midnight used Quick Attack and hit Murkrow again.

"! M-murkrow! Use Wing attack!" Murkrow did what Denise said and then after that attack they stopped.

"You did well Midnight." AL said, patting the eevee on his head as he carries him.

"... Johnathon! Mudkip versus Misdraevus, what do you say?" Denise asked and Johnathon let Mudkip out.

After their battle they rested but the two were still awake.

"'That battle was good training...'" Murkrow said while fixing his wings.

"'And I had fun on my battle~!'" Misdreavus said while twisting a bit.

"'You do know it was your fault I got extra damage because of you saying that guy was little... Right?'" He said annoyingly.

"'Oh right... Hahaha~ I was just cheering for you though-'" Misdreavus turned to AL and went to him while he was sleeping.

"'... What's wrong with this guy...? I can feel a lot of negative emotions from him...'" The ghost said as she was getting some for her nutrition.

"'I don't know other then that he's the owner of that eevee, Midnight was it?'" The crow said landing on the ground again.

"'Well we can rest for a bit. We need to stay strong if she uses us in real battles!'" Misdreavus exclaimed and they both rested.


	13. Chapter 13: AL or Riolu?

"Rise and shine everyone!"

"Huh...?" Denise and the rest of them woke up by Rioly and Rilu.

"Well you two are early pidgeys..." AL rubbed his eyes since he was still a bit sleepy.

"He is right..." Johnathon yawned.

"'I had a good rest~'" Misdreavus said

"'... How do you even get rest? You're a ghost.'" Murkrow asked the ghost.

"'I have my ways, Murky~'"

"... Hey AL, can you show us that aura thing again?" Sarah said and she seemed to be wide awake.

"Uh sure." He then positioned his arms and another aura bone appeared in his hands.

"That's exactly how a lucario would usually do it..." She then thought that maybe there might be something else about AL.

"The more you show that move, the more I think you're my lost brother... But it can't be... He was only an advance riolu..."

Rioly gave AL a stare but then her attention turned to Rilu who was trying to get a berry and helps him.

"Lost brother...?" He watched as Rioly helped Rilu and then a flashback showed in his head.

Blurry memories showed but he can say that what he saw was two lucarios and three riolus.

A part of the flashback with the three riolus talking and the female one said, "You need to take a REAL brake, Riolu!"

AL went back to reality as Denise put her hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, AL?"

"... I'm fine Denise... Let's continue getting to the next gym guys."

And so they packed their things, eat a bit and continued on but AL now has an idea of what Rioly keeps on talking about him.

They didn't know but Lucario has actually been following them and saw what happened except for the times they go to the pokemon only dimension.

"So... Rioly is starting to get used to seeing auras but still as helpful to her brother... Rilu needs more training but..."

"When will AL figure out that he is actually Riolu...?"


End file.
